strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Angus McLoud
Angus McLoud is an antagonist appearing in Stronghold 2, and an AI opponent in Kingmaker mode. Appearance and personality The Bull, rather like the Hammer, is bald and does not bear a helmet. He has his face painted in the design of a Scottish saltire. While the Bull is a brute, he is also selfless and does things for the clan and for his allies rather than just for himself. He acknowledges his soldiers' hard work when they manage to conquer estates. He enjoys taunting his enemies, while also mocking his allies, if they do not join in with a siege or if he manages to kill an enemy before them. Biography The Bull is a leader of the Scottish clan McLoud. He works independently from landlords, exerting influence through his clan's efforts and skirmishes. McLoud seeks independence for his kin and nation however, and he seems to put his cause before everything else, causing him to forge a mutual alliance with Lord Barclay. The Bull has a several decades' long rivalry with Sir Grey, fighting over large territories without one side's decisive advantage. McLoud gets an edge over him not long after the King's exile. Having allied with Pascal Deveraux and Olaf Grimtooth, he is determined to launch a final assault on Sir Grey and finish him off. Grey is relieved by Matthew Steele in the process, beating back both his allies. After a failed siege on Steele, McLoud cannot endure Steele's counter-attack and he is forced to flee on horseback. The Bull spends most of his time rebuilding his forces and his clan in the aftermath. The Blue Path When Sir William and Matthew Steele come to conquer territories from Pascal's landlords after the siege of the Abbey, he leads a joint attack with Deveraux and Barclay on the two's castle. Although the siege fails, the Bull himself does not take part directly in the attack. McLoud also turns up to aid a desperate Lord Barclay, whose castle falls under attack by the King, Sir William and Steele. He and his army marches against the King to confront him, however he and his men fall from the kingly forces, leaving the clan McLoud's without a leader. The Green Path The Bull aids Matthew Steele during a conquest against Sir William. Right after Steele manages to establish a foothold on William's lands, McLoud personally joins the frey with an army and leads an attack against William's fort. At the same time, Sir Grey comes with a large army to help his ally, and the three armies clash. The Bull suffers a mortal wound in the battle, and he is left dead on the battlefield. Castles and strategies The Bull is an aggressive opponent. He prefers to attack right from the outset, and he uses his robust economy to fund his steamrolling strategy. He tends to construct his defenses slower than most opponents. Castle McLoud encircles his keep thickly with wooden walls and moat, forgoing building towers and defense engines. The castle resembles a form of a skull, leaving only one entrance. On two sides, he constructs outposts from wooden platforms, which he mans with crossbowmen. The interior and the entrance are heavily covered by man traps. Economy The Bull's economy is rather extensive and quite well-managed. His income originates from taxes, which is based on ale consumption. He also sells iron. For honor, he constructs a Lord's Kitchen to serve pigs and vegetables, as well as all basic food producers. McLoud also builds lots of workshops to produce weapons for the barracks. Unit compositions McLoud uses mostly fast and cheap units to overwhelm his enemies. Armoured units are a bane for his troops. *Defense: crossbowman (guarding walls), maceman (personal defense), spearman (guarding spots) *Harassment/estate force: outlaw, maceman, catapult *Offense: archer, maceman, catapult, battering ram Quotes For the quotes of the Bull, see: /Quotes Images Bullsarmy.png|Preparation for a siege screen27.png|An invasion from the Bull Navigation Category:Stronghold 2 Characters